


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dont know how to tag this, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, reunited, sorry you should totally just read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short fic inspired by the coronavirus (yikes). When filming for The Falcon and the Winter Soldier is postponed, Chris and Sebastian are finally reunited (and it feels so good).or: Sebastian gets to gohome
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> two fics one month? crazy... this is just a short little fic I quickly wrote because I was thinking about these two sweet boys FINALLY getting to spend some quality time together! <3  
> wash your hands and practice some social-distancing! yes it sucks but come on don’t be dumb!

Sebastian can’t help feeling a bit disappointed. He was so excited about filming for _The Falcon and the Winter Soldier_ , but that bubble was abruptly burst by the announcement that filming would be postponed due to the coronavirus pandemic.

He, of course, understands and completely agrees with the decision, but he’s still a bit upset. Him and Mackie have to leave Prague, a city he’s come to adore, and go back home indefinitely. As someone who loves his job, he isn’t too excited by the prospect of being stuck at home with nothing to do. 

“Damn, this sucks,” Mackie mumbles, clearly a bit crestfallen by the news, too. 

“It does. I’m not excited about being cramped in my apartment for so long. You know how I get.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to entertain yourself. You need this break, man, you just turned 107!” Mackie nudges Sebastian’s shoulder and chuckles at his own joke. 

“Ha ha. I’ll catch up with you later, I’m gonna go call Chris and let him know.”

Mackie nods in understanding, “I’ll see you then, I’m gonna go pack.” 

As soon as he leaves, Sebastian pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Chris, who answers almost immediately. 

“Hey! You okay?”

Chris sounds a little short of breath, which makes Sebastian wonder if he accidentally interrupted Chris’s workout. He checks the clock: it’s four in the afternoon in Prague, which means Chris, back home in Boston, is probably out on a morning jog. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry if this is a bad time, I can call you back later if you want.” 

“No, no, it’s never a bad time. What’s up? Thought you’d be filming right now.” 

“Should be, but it’s being postponed because of the virus. We’re being sent back home.” 

“Oh no, that sucks! I know you were having a good time, but at least you’ll get a little break and you’ll lower your risks of getting sick,” Chris takes a thoughtful pause, “And we’ll get to spend time together.” 

“Do you really want me to stay with you instead of going to New York? I don’t know, Chris, maybe I caught something and don’t know it yet. Maybe I’m...what’s that word...”

“Asymptomatic? I doubt it, but maybe you and the rest of the crew will be tested just in case before you leave. Everything is getting cancelled, Seb, this is the perfect opportunity for us to spend some quality time together. When’s the last time neither one of us had to work for weeks? When’s the next time it’ll happen?” 

Sebastian considers this, biting on his bottom lip as he loses himself in his thoughts. Chris is definitely right, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity—well, until they retire and settle down together, that is. He’s probably also right about tests being conducted on everyone before they leave, so there won’t be any fears about them unknowingly spreading the coronavirus throughout America. 

He misses Chris, of course, and if he has to be stuck in a house with somebody while a pandemic sweeps through the world, then he’s glad he’ll be stuck with his lovable boyfriend. They don’t get to see each other as much as they’d like to, now that Chris is officially done with Marvel and Sebastian is always dedicating himself to new roles. Now with so many events being cancelled or postponed, it seems as though the stars are finally aligning for the two of them. He’d be a fool to miss out on such a perfect opportunity. 

“Okay, you’re right. I’m coming home.”

Sebastian can practically see the beaming smile on Chris’s face once the words leave his mouth. 

“Finally! I’ve missed you so much.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian can see a crew member motioning for Sebastian to come to him. 

“I’ve missed you too, but I think I need to go. I’ll see you soon though, okay? I love you.” 

After they say their goodbyes, Sebastian puts the phone back in his pocket and walks over to the crew member. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but they’re testing everyone right now, just to make sure no one has the coronavirus. Wouldn’t want to get back home and spread it everywhere.” 

Sebastian nods and follows the man to the area they’ve set up to test everyone. The tests are conducted with surprising speed, which makes Sebastian wonder how they were tested so quickly when there are plenty of Americans who have been waiting for days. Later in the day, it’s announced that his results came back—negative—and excitement rushes through him when he realizes he’ll soon be seeing Chris again. 

He has everything packed and is ready to go, he just has to wait for the plane to come and whisk him away. He’s still a bit nervous about having to take a plane, but his excitement is overriding his nervousness. A hand grabs his shoulder, throwing Sebastian out of his thoughts. 

“Headed to Boston, right?” It’s Mackie, wearing a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Man, it’s obvious,” Mackie chuckles and shakes his head, taking his hand off Sebastian’s shoulder and patting his back. 

Sebastian chuckles upon realizing that Mackie is probably right—it must be very obvious to everyone who knows Sebastian that he’s going _home._

——  
When he arrives at Chris’s house the next evening, he’s immediately greeted with a bone-crushing hug and an excited Dodger’s deafening barks. 

Once Chris is done breaking every bone in his body, Sebastian pulls him into a kiss—one that’s gentle yet passionate, and conveys everything he wants to say but can’t put into words. He reaches down to pet Dodger, giggling as the dog jumps on him and licks his face. 

He gently moves Dodger off him once the position he’s in gets a bit too uncomfortable and Dodger has practically licked every square inch of his face. 

He stands back up and looks at Chris, who so kindly took it upon himself to grab the bags Sebastian had hastily abandoned and move them into the house. 

“Hey,” Sebastian smiled, a little breathless. 

“Hey, Seb. I’m so happy you’re here. Need help unpacking?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

They grabbed Sebastian’s bags and headed to the bedroom, which Chris proudly proclaimed he’d cleaned that morning just for him. 

“It looks great,” Sebastian chuckled as he continued to put up the rest of his belongings. 

Once they were finally done, they laid in bed together, only half-watching the random TV show that was playing. Sebastian had his head on Chris’s chest, calmly listening to his heartbeat. 

“Chris?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m really glad I’m here. With you.” 

“I am too. I wish we could do this more often,” He responded before pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. 

Sebastian, who hadn’t even realized he was so jet-lagged, slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling comfortable and safe in Chris’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading I hope you enjoyed it.. 
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://ughtheirpower.tumblr.com)


End file.
